Role-Playing on the Rink
Winger, Winger, Chicken Dinner! Wait. WHAT THE?! If you're anything like me then watching a texta glide across a coach's board and then translating that into a mechanical set of physical motions is the (mostly) easy bit about playing ice hockey. The hardest part for me is conceptualising my role in the team during actual game play. Coming from a team sports background with clearly defined positions for players (as in Netball, where the are places a Wing-Defender simply can and can not be on court and their purpose is similar to that of a two-way forward in hockey- see I am getting better!), working out where I am supposed to be, let alone what I should be doing when I get there has been a bit of a challenge. Cue frantic googling and up popped www.howtohockey.com. Thank Gretsky for that! These guys publish about everything from backwards crossovers (step-by-step, with video!) to basic hockey stances and insane stick handling drills. If you have a knowledge deficit in hockey 'know-how' these guys will have you covered. What I have valued most in the lead up to my first summer league competition though is their 'Role of the ...' series. Oldies but goodies, these short articles give you a great big picture view of positions on the rink and what I should be doing in them. I've paraphrased them below for you. Now I just need my legs to go as fast as my head can so I'm able to get to where I know I should be going and doing exactly what I know I should as a Winger, Defender or a Centre on the ice. :-) The Role of the Winger in Hockey '(http://howtohockey.com/the-role-of-a-winger-in-hockey) *Along with the Centre, the Left and Right Wingers will make up what's referred to as the 'Forwards', scoring the majority of the team's goals. *The Left Winger should play mostly on the left side of the ice (to the left of your Centre during a face-off), the Right Winger should play mostly on the right going up and down the rink. *Your general duties as a Wingman are to dig in the corner, feed the Centre and Defenders, wreak havoc in front of the other team's net and outsmart their defensemen on both ends of the rink. ''For further info on the job and position of a Winger in the Defensive, Neutral and Offensive Zones, on a Power Play or in a Penalty Kill refer to the above link. 'The Role of the Centre in Hockey '(http://howtohockey.com/the-role-of-a-centerman-in-hockey) *Making up the forward line with a Left Winger and Right Winger, the Centre is the ultimate supporting role on the ice. *In contrast to a wing, the Centre will usually cover a lot more ice during a game as they are leading break-outs and and back-checking consistently, along with taking the face-offs. *A great Centre will read the 'play' making sure he or she finds open space on the ice ahead of his Wingers or providing behind play support for the puck. *The most important of all their duties is looking for opportunites to get the puck either by calling for a pass, intercepting a pass, or by recognising a moment when his or her teammate needs help and then going in and getting the puck. This means they can provide options for the wings and defenders when their team has possession of the puck or when their is in the defensive zone, the Centre should be looking to support the defender in front of the net, cherry picking cross-ice passes, blocking shots and covering any open opposition. For further info on the job and position of a Centre in the Defensive, Neutral and Offensive Zones, on a Power Play, in a Penalty Kill or tips for taking and winning face-offs, refer to the above link. 'The Role of the Defender in Hockey '(http://howtohockey.com/defensive-tips-and-trick or http://howtohockey.com/defensemens-guide-to-the-pinch) *Everything on HowtoHockey.com points to the defenders being like a BOSS in front of the net. You need to be aware of your defensive partner and your goalie as you defend in the zone as well as your fowards and the opposition. *Never commit too early to a play, a smart forward will read your intentions and adjust accordingly. *Keep yourself between the players in a two-on-one situation, cutting off the passes is your priority, the goalie is there to block the shots. For further info on the job and position of a Defender, tips and tricks to try in play or being a boss on the rink, refer to the above links. '''Chris Hodson and Chris Lourey have contributed a beautiful 'guide to hockey' here on this wiki. It is a detailed look at everything from terminology to strategic basics. It's well worth a read. :-) Check it out here: Hockey Basics